User blog:Eijitheawesome/Bodak Yellow parody (In the style of Lil Meerkat) (help me)
Said, "Lil weeb, you can't cum with me if you wanted to" These fanfictions, these is Knuckles, these is fursuits Fanfictions, I can read 'em both, I don't wanna choose And I'm quick, cut a furry off, so don't get comfortable, look I don't drink now, I drink Sprite too Say I don't gotta drink, I watch YouTube too If the furries do not speak, that means they don't fuck with you I'm a weeb, you a normie, bitch, I drink Sprite too Now she say she gonna sleep on bodypillows too? Let's find out and see Sonic-y, you know where I'm at, you know where I be You in the fanfiction just to sleep, I'm there, I get paid a fee I be reading these fanfictions so much, I know they're tired of me Honestly, don't give a fuck 'bout who hatin' on me Wrote two fanfictions in six months, what bitch working as hard as me? I don't bother with hentai, don't let hentai bother me They see Sonic, they say, "Waifu," bitch, I'm who they tryna be Look, I might just watch anime, I might just wear my fursuit I buy bodypillows aye, Knuckles swimmin' in a lake He wanna lick up his face, I'm like, "Okay" I'll let him read what he want, he read fanfictions a lot And anime, when I kill Rayyan a lot, I got the memes in the front Weeaboo is in the street, know you prolly heard of me Got a bag that's filled with memes, you normies know it ain't cheap Despacito payin' bills, Felix got no time to chill Think these weebs be mad at me, their bae Kyary run a bill Said, "Lil weeb, you can't cum with me if you wanted to" These fanfictions, these is Knuckles, these is fursuits Fanfictions, I can read 'em both, I don't wanna choose And I'm quick, cut a furry off, so don't get comfortable, look I don't drink now, I drink Sprite too Say I don't gotta drink, I watch YouTube too If the furries do not speak, that means they don't fuck with you I'm a weeb, you a normie, bitch, I drink Sprite too If you Kyary, you get Ponned, If you Knuckles, you a opp Don't you normies come my way, you can't hang around my block And I just checked my Facebook, turns out I'm popular you bitch I read my fanfictions, I be flexin' on my mansion I say I get my pen and I go, this fanfiction like a stove Sonic is glitter is gold, tell Amy to play her role I play Fortnite in my Rolls, 6ix9ine don't stand in my way I need to push him away, because he is fuckin' gay I need to let these normies know that none of their subscribers safe I drink Cola every day, only the weebs can relate I used to live in the P's, now they're bodypillow plays Pewdiepie rocks, he is my favorite bae I had to let Ninja know, that I love Fortnite a lot I just write my fanfiction, and some sex with Sonic, oh God! Said, "Lil weeb, you can't cum with me if you wanted to" These fanfictions, these is Knuckles, these is fursuits Fanfictions, I can read 'em both, I don't wanna choose And I'm quick, cut a furry off, so don't get comfortable, look I don't drink now, I drink Sprite too Say I don't gotta drink, I watch YouTube too If the furries do not speak, that means they don't fuck with you I'm a weeb, you a normie, bitch, I drink Sprite too Category:Blog posts